Angel
by Saelmore Quartz
Summary: Era una idiota y el enamorarse de ella al punto de pensar que las cosas podrían permanecer así por siempre sólo lo hacía peor. Sapphire jamás podría mirarla a ella de la misma forma que miraba a su hermano, sin importar cuan parecidos fueran.


**Angel **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I'm in love with an angel, heaven forbid_

_Made me a believer with the touch of her skin..._

Se extasiaba con aquel sabor que supo a gloria desde la primera vez que lo probó, mientras su lengua no dejaba lugar sin atender. Levantó la mirada sólo para deleitarse con la imagen de su amante sobre ella, contrayéndose, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un desesperado intento por acallar sus gemidos mientras su mano se enredaba en su cabello y la atraía más, de ser posible, hacia su intimidad en un desesperado intento por hacerla llegar a lo más profundo de su ser. Ruby sólo podía pensar que así, sudada, sonrojada y agitada, se veía hermosa. Era como un ángel; _su_ ángel.

Cuando el agarre en su maraña de cabello se relajó, su amante se dejó caer en la cama, permitiéndole incorporarse al fin. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a recoger su ropa. La miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se ponía la camisa, notando que ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención, estaba acostada dándole una perfecta vista de su espalda con algunos de sus dorados cabellos pegados debido al sudor, cubriendo el resto de su desnudo cuerpo con las sabanas en las que tantas veces lo habían hecho. Tomó la bota que había ido a parar debajo de la cama y, en silencio, se sentó en el borde; a esas alturas ya ni siquiera intentaba entablar una conversación.

Una vez anudado sus cordones, recogió su sudadera favorita del suelo y caminó hacia la salida. Lista para irse y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes.

-Te veo mañana- fueron las únicas palabras que su ángel se dignó a dedicarle antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa le fue imposible no sentirse mal consigo misma, como siempre. Esa situación con su _amiga_ llevaba ya demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera sabía qué eran exactamente. Y, como usualmente hacía, evadió pensar en el tema cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista.

_I'd go to hell and back with you, __Stay lost in what we found._

_Worlds apart we were the same, __Until we hit the ground..._

-¿Qué dices?- la voz de su hermano finalmente llegó a sus oídos y volvió a la realidad.

-¡Eh! ¿Me lo repites?- su hermano hizo una mueca efímera y luego habló.

-Invitaré a Sapphire a salir, es buena idea, ¿no?- Ruby sintió su garganta seca de pronto, haciéndole casi imposible responder.

-Suena…- su voz se quebró por lo que tuvo que carraspear –Suena bien- Ruber le sonrió aliviado de que Ruby lo apoyase pues, conociendo la "relación" que su hermana y la futura _afortunada_ tenían, temía que la castaña perdiera los cabales y lo amenazara de muerte ante semejante locura.

-Bien, entonces mañana hablaré con ella- la reluciente sonrisa que Ruber tenía en los labios hacía notar a su hermana que iba en serio con Sapphire y eso sólo le provocó una revoltura de estómago difícil de explicar.

-Tengo que irme- tomó su mochila de su pupitre, en un desesperado intento para que su hermano no viera lo mal que se estaba poniendo.

-En cierto, tienes que ir a estudiar con ella-Ruber vio su reloj y luego a ella.

-Sí- la afirmación fue más bien un suspiro dejado al aire –"estudiar"- se dijo a si misma mientras avanzaba por el pasillo.

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, __Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me, __'Cause I could never set you free_

Mientras caminaba, comenzó a reaccionar de lo que su hermano le había dicho tendría consecuencias, serias consecuencias para ella. Su hermano comenzaría a salir con Sapphire, _su ángel_. Mientras que la rubia obtendría lo que había anhelado desde hacía casi dos años; por fin estaría con Ruber, la razón por la que se habían comenzado a tratar en primer lugar.

Fue durante su cumpleaños, y el de su hermano gemelo, Ruber. Su relación desde un inicio era difícil de llevar pues eran tan contrarias que muy pocas veces realmente llegaban a un acuerdo, llevándolas a tener varias peleas verbales en las que Ruber terminaba escuchando las quejas dadas la una de la otra. Eran como perro y gato. Pero el verdadero problema había iniciado cuando se embriagó con sus amigos y, por _accidente,_ se había acostado con Sapphire, quien estaba en el lugar y momento para estar con Ruber. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se dieron cuenta del terrible error que habían cometido, no dijeron nada y ambas evadieron tanto el tema como a la otra por bastante tiempo hasta que volvió a pasar; esta vez, sin alcohol de por medio. Les fue inevitable, la química entre ambas era indiscutible así que, sin ningún acuerdo verbal de por medio, se reunían de vez en cuando para tener sexo, llegando a un punto en el que comenzaron a hacerlo casi a diario con la excusa de que Sapphire y ella "estudiaban" juntas.

El tiempo pasó mientras que ambas se divertían jugando con el cuerpo de la otra. Pero luego de un tiempo Ruby notó lo realmente feliz que se sentía siendo _algo_ _más _de la rubia. Y era justamente eso lo que hacía que toda esa situación doliera más de lo que debería pues, mientras ella se sentía feliz de estar con Sapphire, la rubia a veces le pedía que hiciera cosas que ella jamás siquiera imaginaría hacer pero, luego de escucharla unas cuantas veces susurrar el nombre de su hermano por _accidente_ supo que no quería que quien la hiciera gemir, morder la almohada y llegar a escandalosos orgasmos de vez en cuando fuera ella, no. Sabía que Sapphire imaginaba que cada caricia, cada beso y cada susurro eran de su hermano. Su ángel estaba enamorada de su hermano desde el inicio y ella sólo era un sustituto.

_So fly on your own, __It's time I let you go_

Era una idiota y el enamorarse de ella al punto de pensar que las cosas podrían permanecer así por siempre sólo lo hacía peor. Sapphire jamás podría mirarla a ella de la misma forma que miraba a su hermano, sin importar cuan parecidos fueran. Apretó los puños de la frustración, sabía lo que pasaría ahora; antes o después de su cita, su ángel "terminaría" su _relación, _le diría que habían pasado buenos momentos pero que lo mejor sería volver a lo de antes pero, ¿Qué tenían antes? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¡Cómo si Ruby realmente pudiera!

La castaña sabía que jamás volvería a verla como antes pues, con el paso del tiempo y sin darse cuenta, había desarrollado sentimientos profundos hacia ella. Ya no sólo era la irritante chica que pretendía a su hermano, ahora era la chica de sus sueños; la chica con la que deseaba poder dormir luego de algún encuentro, a la que pudiese besar en los labios en público o, al menos, fuera de la cama, a quien pudiese decirle algo lindo sin que pareciera extraño, de la que quisiera sentir su cálida piel calando hasta lo más profundo de su ser sin necesidad de terminar teniendo sexo. Sí, eso era lo que Ruby quería pero, ¿Qué era lo que Sapphire quería? ¿Qué era ella para Sapphire? ¿Sólo un juguete? ¿Una diversión pasajera?

El pensar en ello la enojó al punto en el que terminó golpeando la puerta principal de su ángel con fuerza. Había llegado sin siquiera darse cuenta. Sapphire le abrió luego de unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Ruby recobrara la compostura y que toda su frustración quedara en lo más profundo de su ser como un cosquilleo que la carcomía desde adentro.

_I'm in love with an angel who's afraid of the light_

_Her halo is broken but there's fight in her eyes..._

-Llegas tarde- reprochó la rubia.

Ruby apenas iba a disculparse cuando Sapphire la hizo adentrarse en su casa y la empujó sobre el sofá, haciéndola caer de sentón. Acto seguido se subió a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y pasó las manos debajo de su camisa.

-Tengo ganas desde hace horas- susurro a su oído antes de morder su lóbulo.

Ruby supo que estaba realmente mal cuando, en lugar de _encenderse_ como usualmente ocurría cuando su ángel hacía eso, se sintió más frustrada de lo usual.

-No- con rudeza, sacó las manos de su abdomen y luego la empujó fuera de su regazo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Sapphire lucía molesta.

-No vamos a hacerlo, ni ahora ni nunca más- cuando vio el desconcierto en los ojos azules, supo que tenía que explicarle. Y eso iba a hacer.

Ya no le importaba si su relación terminaba ahí. Ya no podía seguir acallando lo que sentía y, ahora que sabía que faltaba poco para que la _dejara,_ era mejor que ella lo hiciera primero.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto si es así- se levantó del sofá, dejando remarcar los centímetros por los que era más alta que Sapphire –Tienes que dejar de pretender que soy _él_\- quiso burlarse cuando vio la desconcertada expresión de la rubia, como si realmente creyera que nunca se había dado cuenta.

-No sé de qué hablas- mintió.

-Lo sabes- apenas y pudo dejarla terminar de hablar, su sangre estaba hirviendo –No soy él y no pienso seguir fingiendo serlo- vio sus delicadas manos acercarse a su rostro y, aunque quiso golpearse a sí misma, las apartó con rudeza –Tienes que tomar una decisión, Sapphire. Me aceptas por quien soy o esto se termina aquí y ahora- la vio desviar la mirada, notando que todo se volvía borroso con la aparición de las lágrimas. Lágrimas de frustración y tristeza acumuladas, pero ella se estaba negando en dejarlas salir. No quería llorar frente a ella, en verdad no quería, así que optó por la mejor decisión que cruzó por su mente. Escapar.

–Espero que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes tanto como deseas- y, con la voz rota, salió de ahí.

_Walls are built to keep us safe, __Until they're crashing down_

_Worlds apart we were the same, __Until you hit the ground..._

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos semanas desde que había cortado toda comunicación con Sapphire; no respondió a ninguno de sus mensajes ni llamadas cuando aún parecía querer comunicarse con ella, en la escuela la evadía todo el tiempo cuando intentó hacerlo en persona.

Ruber la había invitado a salir unos días después de su discusión, su ángel aceptó como sospechaba y, esa misma tarde, su hermano le dio la gran noticia de que habían dado el _siguiente paso_.

Durante una semana y media se tuvo que aguantar el verlos juntos y melosos durante las clases y en casa. Porque sí, Sapphire ahora iba a su casa para pasar tiempo con su hermano. El dejarla ir era difícil pues de veinticuatro horas del día ella estaba presente en su vida dieciséis.

Alejarse no era realmente una opción pues escuchaba sus conversaciones, risas y, con asco, de vez en cuanto escuchaba los _extraños _ruidos provenientes de la habitación de su hermano. Maldecía tener su cuarto al lado.

Los deseos de llorar que llevaba evitando desde hace días volvieron. ¿Cómo es que se había enamorado de ella? No lo sabía, simplemente había ocurrido. Debió darse cuenta de que se estaba enamorando desde el momento en el que sentía su piel quemarle, el cómo cada movimiento que hacía le parecía hermoso, el cómo el simple hecho de verla o imaginarla le era suficiente para sonreír. Sí, quizá si lo hubiese hecho y se hubiese alejado a tiempo, no estaría en ese momento padeciendo el mal de amores por su ángel.

Porque eso era para Ruby. Era como un bello ángel esculpido por las manos de Dios de pies a cabeza. Todo de ella le parecía perfecto: su suave voz, su delicado tacto, sus brillantes ojos, sus hebras rubias, sus carnosos labios, su respingada nariz, sus bien proporcionados pechos, su despampanante figura y el sublime sabor de su entrepierna. Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se estaban desviando demasiado y se concentró de nuevo en pasar el nivel de su juego de teléfono mientras, perezosamente, tomaba una fritura del bol. Estaba cerca de derrotar al jefe final del último nivel cuando la puerta de su habitación fue azotada con tanta fuerza que, en un parpadeo, había perdido todo el progreso. Refunfuñando, se levantó de la cama.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad y, acto seguido, su puerta había sido cerrada de un golpe mientras era empujada a su cama. Todo pasó tan rápido que apenas estaba notando que quien se le había subido encima era Sapphire.

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, __Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me, __'Cause I could never set you free_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no hubo respuesta -¿No tenías una cita?- nuevamente, sin respuesta.

Vio la camisa de Sapphire caer por sus hombros y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ferozmente cuando fue consciente que no podía despegar la mirada de su sostén.

-A ti- no pudo preguntar a qué se refería pues sus labios fueron tomados prisioneros. Se arrepintió de intentar hablar cuando la lengua ajena se volvió intrusa en su boca.

La necesidad de volver a sentir la piel de Sapphire la hizo dejarse llevar, siendo rápidamente despojada de su camisa, sus labios fueron dejados de lado para sentir la húmeda lengua recorrer desde su cuello hasta el inicio de sus senos.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?- su pregunta dejó de tener importancia en cuanto soltó un gemido cuando su sensible pezón fue mordisqueado con una delicada rudeza difícil de explicar.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- fue todo lo que alcanzó a responder la rubia en el tiempo que cambió de pecho.

Contra todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, tomó la maraña de pelo rubio entre sus dedos y lo jaló en un desesperado intento de recuperar la cordura, obteniendo un alarido en respuesta que le hizo aumentar el nivel de excitación, si es que eso aún era posible.

-No, no lo es- trató de sonar lo más molesta que podía –explícate-.

-Eso intento- el tacto de los dedos de Sapphire sobre su intimidad únicamente separados por el bóxer la hizo perder toda la fuerza del agarre, dejando libre a la rubia.

Sapphire no perdió la oportunidad de besarla, esta vez con más delicadeza. La hizo caer en la cama y Ruby pasó la yema de sus dedos sobre la suave piel, la conocía tan bien. Su mano le dio un ligero apretón al trasero de su ángel, obteniendo un chillido en respuesta. Entonces reaccionó. La hizo rodar en la cama hasta quedar sobre la rubia, la tomó de las muñecas y aprisionó el resto del cuerpo con el propio.

-Dilo con palabras- exigió Ruby. Ya sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería oírla decirlo. Sentía que cuando lo dijera, quererla ya no dolería como hasta ese momento.

-Trato de demostrarte a quien he elegido- habló con una burlona sonrisa adornando sus labios –elijo a quien al tocarme me hace sentir bien, quien me hace perder la mente, quien me hace olvidar a cualquier otra persona que he llegado a desear. Te elijo a ti, Ruby-.

_So fly on your own, __It's time I let you go_

El corazón de Ruby estuvo a punto de detenerse al oírla. De pronto, todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo explotaron y, sin explicación alguna para Sapphire, comenzó a llorar frente a ella.

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?- la burlona sonrisa que había perdido por un momento volvió.

-Te quiero- soltó sin pensar, obteniendo una expresión de desconcierto en respuesta –Oh no, lo-lo siento. N-No quise asustarte… no sé por qué dije eso- se reincorporó y se golpeó la frente. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras dejaba escapar maldiciones en voz baja.

Lo que empezó como una sutil risilla terminó siendo una carcajada que se escuchaba por toda la habitación, Ruby volteó a ver a su ángel, quien le daba la espalda mientras aún se reía, sin entender qué pasaba por su mente.

-¿Ahora qué demonios te ocurre? No es para reírte, esto es serio- reprochó la castaña con molestia. Sapphire volteó a verla, con lagrimillas en los ojos.

-L-Lo siento, es sólo que…- y ahí estaba de nuevo, desviando la mirada –tu… tu expresión- volvió a carcajearse otro largo minuto –parecías creer que huiría- aclaró.

-¿Y no lo harás?-

-Sigo aquí, ¿no?- Ruby desvió la mirada al sentir las orejas calientes, sabía cómo estaría su rostro.

-Sé que no me quieres de la misma forma- escupió.

-No- Sapphire la abrazó por la espalda y sopló en su oído –Pero sé que lo haré, ya estoy comenzando a hacerlo- las suaves manos la rodearon y se metieron debajo de la camisa, ascendiendo por su abdomen hasta su sostén.

-¿Qué rayos estás pensando hacer ahora?- Ruby volteó, viendo los ojos de su ángel cristalizarse. Conocía esa expresión tan bien.

-Decidí que es mi turno- antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería, una mano entró a su bóxer sin previo aviso, haciéndola soltar un alarido –es mi turno de hacerte sentir bien, hacerte perder la mente, hacerte olvidar a cualquier otra persona que hayas llegado a desear- mordió su lóbulo y se adentró en la humedad de su entrepierna.

_Walls are built to keep us safe, __Until they're crashing down_  
_Worlds apart we were the same, __Until you hit the ground_

La hizo retroceder en el colchón y la despojó de su bóxer, la hizo abrir sus piernas y comenzó a masajear su vulva con delicadeza. Ruby trató de buscar su mirada pero, cuando la vio mirar fijamente hacia el frente con una lasciva sonrisa en su rostro, la imitó. Su rostro se encendió al rojo más puro existente cuando se dio cuenta que veía fijamente su reflejo en el espejo completo de su habitación.

-No… Para- intentó detenerla pero cada vez que lo intentaba su ángel hacia un extraño movimiento que le quitaba toda fuerza en el empuje.

-¿No te gusta?- un dedo en su interior la hicieron sentir desmayar –Porque a mí sí-.

Un dedo resbaló con facilidad en su interior, haciéndola sentir incomoda por un momento pero, cuando comenzó a moverse, el extraño e incontrolable cosquilleo en su vientre comenzó a aminorar rápidamente, dándole paso a uno totalmente diferente y mejor. Se dejó caer por completo sobre el cuerpo de Sapphire, apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos sintiéndose humillada cuando la lasciva expresión de Sapphire parecía burlarse de ella. Más aun cuando se dio cuenta que eso le gustaba.

Su camisa enrollada a más no poder la hizo sentir más desnuda de lo que estaba, se sintió tan sometida de todas las formas posibles por Sapphire. La jovial chica a la que siempre había considerado un ángel se estaba convirtiendo en su _ama_ y no podía ni quería hacer algo para detenerla.

Algunas partes de su cuello comenzaron a llenarse de mordeduras que pronto se tornarían moretones, sus pechos eran masajeados de manera aleatoria que no dejaba de gustarle y los labios de la rubia no dejaban de soplar y lamer su oído, haciendo que las embestidas por la mano _sobrante _resultaran en una descarga electrizantes que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Todos esos factores combinados la hicieron llegar al orgasmo, uno tan intenso que por sí misma jamás habría logrado alcanzar. Aquella sensación desapareció antes de que terminara de disfrutarla por completo, por lo que no podía esperar el próximo con demasiadas ansias.

Trataba de respirar con normalidad, pero le estaba costando considerable trabajo hacerlo. Sapphire se lamió los dedos con una sátira sonrisa en los labios, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Ese azul le quemaba. Sin despegar la mirada, la recostó y luego se acurrucó en su pecho.

_Maybe I'm crazy, maybe I'm weak, __Maybe I'm blinded by what I see_  
_You wanted a soldier but it wasn't me, __'Cause I could never set you free_

-Y por si aún no ha quedado claro, te elijo a ti por sobre tu hermano y el resto del mundo- aclaró.

-Aun no puedo creer que lo abandonaste en su cita- la escuchó soltar una carcajada, haciéndola sentir confundida.

-Cariño, para abandonarlo primero tendría que haber llegado- entonces todo fue claro en la mente de Ruby.

Al parecer había estado equivocada todo ese tiempo, su ángel no lo era en realidad. No, su ángel no era nada más que un demonio con alas blancas y angelical rostro que la hacía subyugarse a tal punto, haciéndola dejar de lado toda cordura, decencia y moral que había tenido hasta que la conoció. Pero, en ese punto de su vida, incluso si fuera el mismo satanás encarnado, estaba decidida a no dejarla ir.

_So fly on your own, It's time I let you go_

* * *

**Quizá la maravillosa letra de la canción no tiene nada que ver con la historia, pero no me importa, porque fue la que me inspiró durante tantas horas a escribir esto. No soy mucho de escribir tan subido de tono, pero no pude evitarlo**.

**En un punto me propuse hacerlo un long-finc, pero no me atreví a dejar esto a medias como casi todo. Así que, después de casi un año de haberlo escrito, aquí está. Disfruten.**

**¡Volveré con más! No lo duden.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Steven Universe no me pertenecen, son de Rebecca Sugar. Esta vez, yo sólo me dediqué a hacer un poco de porno con ellos. **

**Hasta pronto.**


End file.
